komit_a_2kitxfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Old Games Storytelling
Old Games Storytelling (Af Morten Z.) I dette afsnit forklarer vi om Old games storytelling og om dens vigtighed og præget det har sat på den måde spil laves. Hvorfor er visual storytelling vigtig? (Af Lasse DK) Hvis vi ser omkring os i dag, er der stort set visual storytelling overalt, i de film vi ser, og spillene vi spiller. Når man ser direkte på ordet visual storytelling, kan vi se at det har noget med “Visual” altså synlig, noget man kan se, og “Storytelling”, altså historiefortælling. Så visual storytelling er altså en form for fortælling vi får vist, men hvorfor er den så vigtig? Når man kobler visual storytelling sammen med spil, vil der dukke forskellige eksempler op, der er f.eks. små filmklip igennem spillet, hvor der sker noget som virkelig skal få spilleren til at føle sig med, føle for karaktererne, eller måske direkte skal klippene vise noget man ikke vidste om en karakter, uden at der bliver sagt et ord. “About telling a great story. It's not enough for the audience to read the story, or watch the film, or play the game. They need to experience the comic or film or game. That's visual storytelling” (1) Har visual storytelling et større præg på spil i dag end i de tidligere generationer af spil? (Af Morten Z.) Når man ser på arcade spil og spil lavet i slutningen af 90’erne og starten af årtusindeskiftet kan det tydeligt ses at der er en betydelig forskel på hvor meget en indflydelse visual storytelling har på spillende i dag. Storytelling er blevet mere markant i nyere spil end i ældre spil som Final Fantasy VII, Diablo II og alle de andre ældre spil som de arcade games der engang kun kunne spilles i et Arcade center. Nu vil vi så se på to forskellige eksempler på visual storytelling i gamle spil. vi begynder med spillet: Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII (Af Lasse DK) Det første eksempel vi vil se på her, er Final Fantasy VII, dette spil blev udgivet d. 31. Januar, 1997. I dette spil vil vi tage udgangspunkt i 3 forskellige scener. thumb|left|335 px Vi ser her på et glødende eksempel af visual storytelling, fra et endda rimelig gammelt spil. Hvis vi nu siger at vi overhovedet ikke ved noget om spillets historie, eller handling, og så ser på klippet, vil man kunne se rimelig mange ting, som man ville undre sig over. f.eks. hvorfor personen som bliver stukket ned, faktisk smiler før hun dør? eller hvorfor netop personen med sværdet vil dræbe hende. Man føler en smule med figurerne i klippet, da der ikke er nogen som helst tale, så det hele foregår via kropssprog, og hvad man forestiller sig der sker. “The most shocking moment in video games, the most spoilerific spoiler of all time, the death of Aeris” (2) Det samme foregår ved dette klip, hvor man ser hovedpersonen går med den afdøde i armene, og “begraver” hendes lig i havbunden. også dette klip er utroligt rørende, da man kommer ind i historien af spillet, og kommer til at føle med karaktererne. thumb|center|335 px Og hvis man så ser på introen af spillet, vil der virkelig være et godt eksempel på visual storytelling. Her starter man med at se en kæmpe by indefra gaderne, hvorefter kameraet zoomer ud, masser af reaktorer i kanten som udstråler en form for energi, og så ser og hører man et tog, imens kameraet zoomer ind igen, og man kan se folk der springer ud af toget, vælter vagterne. Som man så lige i starten af dette klip, ligner det nærmest at man ser rummet, og en masse lys derude, og man ser så en kvinde, som går væk derfra igen, dette kan så give spilleren flere forskellige ideer om hvad der foregår, hvilket er en meget god måde at lave visual storytelling på. Nu er der så det andet spileksempel: Diablo II (Lavet af Morten Z.) Det andet eksempel vi vil se på, er Diablo II, dette spil blev udgivet d. 29. Juni, 2000. I dette spil vil vi tage udgangspunkt i 2 forskellige scener. thumb|left|335 px Hvis man ser denne intro til diablo uden lyd vil man nemt kunne leve sig med ind i hvordan han har det og hvordan han er plaget af minder fra en lang rejse han havde været på hvor han så til normale mænd aldrig burde se. Man kan hurtigt se at Storytellingen spiller en stor rolle da hans minder er historien der giver mening til det man laver i spillet.(3) thumb|right|335 px I denne video bliver storytelling vist ved denne ending sekvens hvor man ser hvordan alt man har gjort ender op med at man får ødelagt den store worldstone der giver kræfter til alt ondskab. Videoen giver også et billede af hvordan englen ødelagde “worldstone”.(4) ---- Bibliografi: 1) Citat fra Artikel af Harlan Ellison og Jim Steranko http://www.infinityplus.co.uk/nonfiction/visualstorytelling.htm 2) Citat fra Gamespot artikel om Final Fantasy VII: http://www.gamespot.com/features/the-greatest-games-of-all-time-final-fantasy-vii-6155700/' 3) Video fra youtube og info fra egen erfaring af spillet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=xAu9EDF5H20 4) Video fra youtube og info fra egen erfaring af spillet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=3VNgkBChmsE